1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic follow-up projecting system capable of tracking a moving object automatically to project a picture, an animation, characters and the like at a predetermined position thereon. The automatic follow-up projecting system according to this invention is able to automatically track the moving object and effect image projecting, so that this system can be widely used as a medium of advertising in which an image is projected on an airship or a balloon floating in the air from the roof of a structure such as a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional image projecting apparatus, an image is projected at a predetermined position of a fixed object such as a screen or the like by a slide projector, a cinema projector or the like which includes a luminous source. Because the object is fixed or cannot move, it is necessary for a viewer to come to the position or the vicinity thereof for the purpose of watching a projected image. Conventionally, image projecting is seldom performed with a moving screen or the like.
Recently, commercials or advertisements have been disseminated by projecting an image on a balloon or an airship. However, it is a difficult operation itself to project an image onto the object under such a condition that the projected object, for example a balloon, moves and changes directions frequently. In this situation, it has been a very important assignment to improve the operability of the projection apparatus. Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus which is not operated by manual control, and which effects an automatic tracking for projecting an image securely in response to the movement of a moving object.